


Soviet Husbands

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [9]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Caterpillar - Freeform, Emmys, Fanart, M/M, Valoris, chernobyl fanart, hug, jared harris - Freeform, jared harris fanart, soviet husbands, stellan skarsgard - Freeform, stellan skarsgard fanart, the one who matters most, valoris fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Grateful to have my art featured inAdvent Calendar 2019 Chapter 16byHotaru-Tomoe
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Kudos: 29





	Soviet Husbands




End file.
